The Currency of Conspiracy
Ex West Germany prime minister Baron Fritz Von Hauser hires V.E.N.O.M. to spread a virus through Switzerland that eats the ink off of Deutschmarks and turns them into blank pieces of paper. Plot Synopsis An ex-minister from West Germany hires V.E.N.O.M. to help him spread a virus that turns money bills into blank pieces of paper. Safety Tip T-Bob learns he should always check the safety of ice before skating on it. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Ultra Flash *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Buddy Hawks - Penetrator *Dusty Hayes - Backlash M.A.S.K. vehicles *Rhino *Night Stalker *Gator V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Cliff Dagger - Torch *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Vanessa Warfield - Whip V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Jackhammer *Piranha Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Baron Fritz Von Hauser Quotes "That bank's holding more than just my interest." - Matt Trakker "Well Bruce, you got a 'yen' to get to the bottom of this?" "I should 'pound' you for that one, Dusty." "We'd better get moving if we're gonna help Matt make 'cents' out of this case." - Dusty Hayes, Bruce Sato and Buddy Hawks "We did it, T-Bob! We got rid of dad. Now we can have all the chocolate we want." - Scott Trakker "Ah... a toymaker and his money are soon parted." - Bruce Sato "They don't call me 'Ski-Bob' for nothing." - T-Bob "V.E.N.O.M. is one fire department that never volunteers." - Bruce Sato "You can lead a horse to water..." "But a virus must be spread!" - Bruce Sato and Matt Trakker "Move here, move there, what does he think I am, an interior decorator?" - Cliff Dagger "All I need to do is to turn this valve, and the destruction of Germany will be complete." - Baron Fritz Von Hauser "It's snowing virus particules. We stopped it from getting into Germany." - Matt Trakker Satoisms "Long falls and close calls make nervous bedfellows." "Young man in hot water, longs for the snow..." "A city boy in the mountains is in for a cold reception." Behind the Scenes Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Dusty Hayes, Bruce Sato and Bank customer *Mark Halloran as Buddy Hawks, Sly Rax, Cliff Dagger and Bank customer *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem and Baron Fritz Von Hauser *Graeme McKenna as T-Bob and Bank teller *Sharon Noble as Vanessa Warfield, M.A.S.K. Computer and Bank customer *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Vanessa Warfield is Jackhammer's co-driver during this mission. *Sly Rax drives Jackhammer when it is hauling a shipment of support equipment. Conflicts *Several Masks that are not used in during the mission are seen being energized, including Spectrum and Blaster I, which had been retired at this point. *When Piranha first attacks the M.A.S.K. vehicles, during one shot it's wheel isn't spinning. *In the establishing shot of all the M.A.S.K. agents standing at Rhino's computer console, Matt Trakker is wearing his Thunderhawk outfit instead of his Rhino uniform. *When Matt is looking at V.E.N.O.M.'s miniature replica of the alps, his Rhino uniform changes colors that more resemble his Thunderhawk uniform in two wide shot. *When the V.E.N.O.M. agents make their escape in Jackhammer, it's tires are heard to squeal even though it is driving on snow. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes